Talk:Legendary Legion
Crimsonflame could feel a pulsating force from the nightlit forest. The stars shone a brilliant light among the radiating shine of the night-growing blossoms of the flowers. Only Shard has enough power to do this... Her thoughts were swirvled around her faithful coanion, Shard. If I knew he could control the night, I should have named him Umbra...! A shivering feeling ran like lightning through her bones. U-umbra...? Crimsonflame qwivered from the very thought, in which she nearly say aloud. The terrified Crimson glanced at the sky, the clouds a Dawnless Night. "Umbra...A-are you there..?" Her voice as trembling as herself, a roaring, deep and unforgettable laughter was heard all around. Lava was weak and powerless to the radiance of the red eyes glaring upon Crimsonflame. Umbra appeared with a bloody smile, teeth bared. His shadow-purple scaled body was enough to make Crimsonflame perish from weight. "W-what do you w-wish, Mighty Umbra...?". The Dragon bent his head down, level to Crimsonflame. "I dont want anything, you idiotic kit!" Umbra's voice thundered her body. She ceased to feel her heart beating. "I...I didn--" Before she could finish, Umbra's voice raised to a furious snarl. "I only desire souls of living creatures, I have seen you fail to perish in the battle for Deputyship, but...you indeed got severely hurt...Why suffer when you could just die...?" Crimsonflame stepped a paw forward, unwilling to loose her life to this Dragon. "I will never cease to live, only because of a measly broken bone!" Her pelt turned Cinder-black, Cinderflame's powers were hers to control. Umbra glared at Cinderflame, his eyes flaring with red flames that enveloped his eyes. "What is this..? Do you think you could defeat me? The night would no longer exist, you fool!" -Crimsonflame -Demetria had finished her prayer and stood up slowly but steadily. Her heart pounded heavily and she had sensed the strong presence of Crimsonflame and the dragon nearby. She hopped into the air and in a flash she became her wolf form. She hurried towards them, it was getting dark quickly. Her white fur bristled against the wind and the singing of the birds came to a hault, she could hear the voice of the powerful dragon. She crouched behind a bush and peeked her head over the bush, sighting the dragon and her friend, Crimson. Demetria had a feeling that this dragon would harm Crimson, her stomach churned at the thought of Crimson laying dead on the ground. She lept out the bush and bounded towards Crimson, skidding to a hault and standing beside her. Demetria put on a angry expression "Who are you, dragon?" She snidely said. Demetria bared her teeth and growled in a very low tone that shook the earths crust beneath her very own paws.- ~Demetria -The grey fox's ears were erect; her eyes fixed on a buck. It knawed on the green grass below it, it's tail flicking away flies as it ate. The members of the Legendary Legion would eat well tonight; roasted venison seasoned with the best spices of Tamriel! ''Kaosu unsheathed her claws as her four tails twitched. Right when she was about to pounce upon the deer, a defeaning roar errupted. She grunted as she lost her balance and toppled onto the earth. The buck swiftley dashed away, and Kaosu flicker her ears in annoyance. Soon, she recovered and managed to get back onto her paws. ''What WAS that? '' The kitsune bounded out of the forest; the beautiful dawn sky above her. When she got to the spot, she skidded to a stop. Kaosu transformed into her human form, and quickly drew her blade. "Crimson! Demetria!" she called out, "Are you okay?" The kitsune gritted her teeth, glaring at the dragon-like creature. ''What is that thing? ''═Kaosu "Oh, you foolish creatures, I am Umbra, Dragon of the Dead," -Umbra outstretched his darkness enhanced talons, glaring upon the creatures that lay before him. "I feast among the souls of everlasting bones, such as yourselves, you poor, pitiful creatures, mind if I dealt with that 'spirit' of yours...?" His claws thundered forward with immense intensity, pinning Nocturnal to the ground. His teeth flashed of ivory white. Where he was no longer seen. Blood was like fire against the nightfall. With another glare, Umbra hasped his claws piercing Crimsonflame's pelt, blood seeping through her painful wounds. Her weakened body was only a molecule to this beast. "Say your last goodbyes," The words echoed through with great force, Crimsonflame glanced at her companions, tearing eyes were to be put aside against defeating the Dragon. "...Too late...!" Umbra spoke, blood seared the sky.- -Crimsonflame -Kaosu winced at the phrase 'Dragon of the Dead,". The kitsune flattened her ears against her head; tears dripping down her cheeks. Helpless, she watched as the strange dragon pinned her Lord to the ground. "Nocturnal!" Kaosu cried, dashing over to the humbled leader. "N-Nocturnal... Y-You can't die... Help us..." Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Umbra glare at Crimsonflame. "Say your last goodbyes," She heard the dragon utter ominously. "No!" Kaosu sprinted towards Crimsonflame as the dragon screeched "Too late!" Time seemed to slow down as scarlet fluid flew. Kaosu gritted her teeth; nearly blinded by the well of tears in her eyes. The kitsune brang up staff, and hacked at the dragon's talons. She let out a low grunt, half-knowing that the action was futile.- ═Kaosu -The dragon glanced at the poking of the staff, snorting at the harmlessness of her attempt. "Idiotic bovine...Don't you realize my power?" -Umbra opened his powerful jaws, his teeth bloodied. A lifeless body lay in his claws. "Your precious Crimsonflame...''is mine now"- -"She is ours! She will never die at the claws of you, you tyrantic beast!" she screamed, her eyes twitching with fury and freight. The kitsune sheathed her staff and opened her palm. An aura of orange surrounded it, and quickly grew. She sent a stream of fire at the beast's smooth, black scales. She wasn't sure if it'd work, but it was worth a shot in her mind.- ═Kaosu -The sky suddenly swirled with jet black clouds. Above the swirl a bright sun flashed. The wind then became heavy and snow fell from white clouds that floated gently above the black ones. From the black clouds, thunder was seen and heard, then five large eagles - Golden, Harpy, Tawny and Bald eagles - dived in the posture of Peregrine Falcons. As the five large eagles came closer, auras could be seen. The Golden Eagle had a fiery aura as bright as the sun almost as if he was a phoenix, the Harpy Eagle had a furious windy aura which blew with the strength of a dragon, the Tawny Eagle had a freezing aura that was as cold as the Northern Pole, and the Bald Eagle had a beautiful lightning aura that could strike at any moment like a cobra. The first time in thousands of years, the 4 Eagle Legends had come together once again - Kisosen, Wad-zoo-sen, Psônen and Wakį́yą, as this clan knew as Aquila. I glance at the dragon, who was twice the size of me- "4 mighty Legends against one... Fair, is it not, Umbra?" ~Aquila -Demetria's eyes slowly opened, everything was a blur, there was a ringing in her ears. She felt weak from the force of the great dragon pinning her to the ground. She had a small cut on her elbow which she scraped across a rock as she fell. Demetria's yelled at the dragon to stop but the yell was nothing but a weak, faint whisper as the dragon had attacked Crimsonflame, Is th-this the end of me... wait... ''she thought as boiling tears rolled down her cheeks. ''I can defeat him with Kaosu, Aquila and Crimsonflame. ''She felt extremely helpless, a ball of glowing light shot down from the sky and thrusted itself into Demetria, scarlet blood streaming from the hole that the ball had shot into. "Time to release the fox from the cage!!" A confident voice boomed, it was not Demetria's voice but a familiar one. ''Miriam Auditore, Valentina Avian, Nocturnal, Demetria Nix... Nyxis and Azura... the lives of the Dragonborn... I am... the Dovahkiin. ''She thought as confidence rose quickly in Demetria. She undsteadily got up from the ground and grinned at the dragon, wiping the blood from her lips. A flaming meteor came raging down from the sky and crashed into Demetria. It had created a gigantic crater, smoke rose from the surface of the crater and in the dark smoke stood two glaring, white eyes. A roar echoed throughout the whole of Tamriel. A beast lurked in the smoke, stepping out of the smoke and unveiling itself. It was a creature as big as Umbra, it was a kitsune enveloped by pure-white flames and aura, it had a red symbol of the Dragonborn on it's forehead. She roared a roar so powerful it sent ripples to the trees slicing them perfectly and it cleared the night clouds above. "As you see Umbra I am my Kitsune form, unfortunatly I will turn back into Demetria after this battle. You're not taking Crimsonflame" She snidely said and bared her teeth, growling and snarling at him. She pounced onto him widening her mouth and quickly sinking her teeth into his scales, her teeth piercing his scales and entering his flesh.- ~Demetria Nix Dragonborn Dovahkiin -"Allow me to assist. I did not gather the 4 Eagle Legends for no reason, after all," I walk behind Umbra as the other eagles take up position and surround them, Kisosen in front, Wad-zoo-sen on Umbra's left side and Psonen on the right.- ~Aquila (Woops. accidentally copy pasted something. ^_^) ((Aquila. What was that? I love Norse mythology.... And I'm sorry for being rude, but ''another ''form, Noccy? ;-; Why not just become a full-on shapeshifter? And this time a kitsune... I know it's not trademarked or anything, but with the whole symbol in the forehead, it seems very similar to my charrie. Kinda like how I think you copied Crimson with the Scarleta thing. It's fine, though, if you really want to have it. Sorry for being rude. ═Kaosu)) ((My sister is crazy for Naruto ^^)) -Umbra glanced at the Creatures surrounding him, with focused eyes of the radiant light kitsune. With a furious roar, the Dragon arose an aurora of shadowious light, creating a beam of powerful dark majyk. With a forceful lash of his head, the beam shot toward the elegant Kitsune, fighting the array of ligh with dark. Umbra's demonic eyes shone red against the power of the light. The Legendary eagles surrounding him forced elements aplenty with their forces. His thoughts circulated only of defeating the souls of these creatures. Umbra stepped forward, hesitant to claw the eagles away for loosing balance. His wings spread slightly, forcing stronger power to the nightfall of the clouds. The body of Crimsonflame, align with the starlight, was regaining life. Ever so slowly, however. "You are so confident on regaining your precious Cinderflame, correct?" -Umbra struck forward to the chest of the Kitsune. The shadowlike beam ceased as he bit Nocturnal's chest, the heart in which he was striving for. "I think we both know that won't happen." ~The darkened clouds were rolling by, the winds howling yet hiding the silent sound of Lycura's wing beats. The brown and black eagle, who was long referred to as the wolfbird for her unique ability of shapeshifting into a wolf, was asked to join the Legendary Legion. It seemed like a pretty nice clan and she would love to join it after meeting Crimsonflame. She looked down, overlooking the vast territory beneath her. She would look for any creatures she could talk to and request to join, and that was when she heard the sound of a possible battle. Below Lycura, she saw a creature that looked like a dragon, next to what seemed to be a cat. She spread out her wings as she allowed herself to lose altitude, silently landing on a tree branch above the scene. It was definately a fight. It was a dragon, and it was acting pretty aggressive with... Crimsonflame? Lycura may have met the cat a few days ago but she seemed so nice. The eagle-werewolf was thinking to herself, ''I came here to join and there is a fight. I should just come back later. ''However, she couldn't simply waltz off when a dragon was attacking her new friend! She tried to remain silent, but she failed as a high-pitched shriek echoed in the clearing. Lycura's feathers began to molt and fall off, and she began to tremble involuntarily. Her eyes turned a dark blood red upon her transformation and swiveled backwards into her head. She no longer had wings, but instead grew four legs. Her feathers had changed into black fur with spikes protruding from her back. No longer did she have a beak, but large deadly fangs protruding from a long bloody muzzle. Lycura was no longer an eagle, but she was instead in her true and terrible werewolf form, a large black beast with wings. She could no longer control herself if she knew a friend was in danger. She didn't want to interrupt but she could not just leave her new friend here. She hopped out from the tree, landing on the ground, causing a light tremor to shake the ground beneath her paws. The hulking werewolf looked up rather groggily upon her transformation at Crimsonflame, then to the dragon. "Hey, leave her alone," she said in a deep, husky voice that seemed to uplift from hell itself. Her eyes pierced a blood red, gleaming in the night.~ -The small, grey kitsune felt a soft vibration travel on the earth. Her large ears perked up, and she wept her eyes of her tears. The strange creature's eyes glew a crimson colour in the starlight. Forgetting about Umbra for a moment, she stared at the creature, jaw agape. ''Is she here to help Crimsonflame and Lord Nocturnal? ''The kitsune's mind raced with questions, but she hushed them, deciding to focus on the matter at hand. Kaosu tightened her grip on her staff, and walked closer to the werewolf. "W-Who are you...?" She stuttered, trying to ask firmly. "Are you a friend, or an enemy to the Legendary Legion?" After closing her eyes for a moment, she held her blade inches away from the creature's neck. If this werewolf was an enemy, she might be stronger than Umbra himself. ''Is she on our side, or the beast's?- ═Kaosu -Umbra glared upon the creature that align before him, her threat questionable to her appearance. A fierce snarl thundered through the forest. The dragon arose his wings into the night as swirvling dark clouds misted the sky. "Night prevails light, you may keep your little kitten, But of course, I must have something..." -The darknes grew colder as his red eyes turned ablaze. "You may keep her spirit, but I will have her memory from her past, That is, she will cease to remember all that came before this event." -His wings made a final, powerful beat as he disappeared into the everlong night. -Crimsonflame awakedned, her heart beating quickly as a red aura swiveled around her until her eyes opened. Dawnlight filtered through the sunlit trees. Crimson stared in confusement at the creatures surrounding her. Her heart felt small, as she was dizzy. Who are they? her mind raced of unanswerable questions. Her legs arose, slightly shivering. Her voice was faltered by her daze. "W-what am I doing h-here?" she spoke, rather slightly more agitated and demanding than frightened. -Crimson -Before shooting a cautious and nervous glare at Lycura, the kitsune lowered her blade. Slowly, she turned around and gazed at Umbra. The Dragon of the Dead. He deserved that title. Ice seemed to run through her blood, as Kaosu found she couldn't stop shivering. Umbra's powerful wings beated up, creating a sound like a clap of thunder. She was sure that everyone in Tamriel would hear and remember the sound. The stars of the beautiful night sky faded as the sun rose. Kaosu kneeled at Crimsonflame's side, praying to the gods that Umbra was playing some kind of sick joke. "Please be okay," She mumbled repeativly, like some kind of mantra. Her green eyes were fogged with tears. A scarlet aura rose from Crimson, and Kaosu reared back. As Crimsonflame's eyes fluttered open, she sighed a breath of relief. As Crimsonflame rose to her paws, she fought back the urge to hug her. "W-what am I doing h-here?" She heard the she-cat demand. A frown crept onto Kaosu's face. Looking around, she saw all of the other members here involved in the battle. "W-We're your comrades, remember?" She forced a smile, a tear leaking from her eye. No... She can't have amnesia. '' "Y-You do remember, r-right...?" Her voice was fragile, like a glass vase, sounding of pain and uncertainty.- ═Kaosu ((KAOSU. PLEASE IGNORE WHAT I COPY-PASTED. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I MEANT TO SHOW IT TO MY FRIENDS ON FACEBOOK O_O It's about Pokemon, so it has nothing to do with the roleplay. ~Aquila))'' ''-''I watch, mouth open, as the dragon flew away. As much as I regretted to think it, I cared more about ridding the dragon than Crimsonflame at this moment. My thoughts were broken when my tail was bitten hardly, a feather breaking off, by what everyone presumed to be the leader of the Four Legendary Eagles; KIsosen, the Sun-Bringer,- "So," 'the Golden Eagle roared. '"You brought us here after dozens of millenia to rid of a powerful dragon, only to watch him fly away?!" 'I was washed over by a sea of guilt and shame after letting Umbra disappear. Psonen sneered at me. "What a waste of time, Thunderbird. After helping us rid of Paloma, I would have thought you'd call on us again for a worthy cause. This time, it seems not..." I growled and jumped in front of them. "NO! We are NOT letting Umbra get away! WE WILL BE RID OF HIM..." I yelled, what I hoped not was a tear dropping from my eye. I then turned my back on the other three eagles and my comrades. "Or I will do it myself." I then beat my wings and flew off in the direction Umbra had gone, only to hear Kisosen pursue and speak to me. '"Wakiya! ''STOP! You will get yourself killed if you try to defeat him yourself!" ''He yelled, a furious roar as his eyes started to catch ablaze, however I refused to halt. ~Aquila ((No Aquila, Umbra dissappeared, he didn't just fly away, he's too clever for that.)) -Crimsonflame glanced at the kitsune weaping upon her. She strided forward, slowly however from the shivering of dazement. She spoke again, her voice quivering from her heart regaining her gentle breathing. "I...I don't know where I reside, rather Above or Below...?" Her thoughts swirled inside her racing mind. The dawnlit forest was a dazzling sight for her first remembrance of the entire Tamrial. Her eyes tightly closed, flames surrounded her, searing flames. She gasped at this sudden outburst, her eyes were ablaze with red. "I can control F-flames??" -Awirl with the power of the fire, her mind dazed with heat. Failing aside, she looked up at the companion who was ever so unknown to Crimsonflame. -Crimsonflame -Small drops of blood dripped from the wound where the dragon had bit her, luckily she had a aura surrounding her which had prevented the pain. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck her and she was back in her wolf form. Demetria stood still, thinking There must be a way to retrieve her memories ''She then remembered what the dragon said. ''You may keep her spirit, but I will have her memory from her past. ''She thought. "Thats it... I'm going to find that damn dragon and kill him." She quietly said to herself. "If we want to get Crimsonflames memory back then we have to find that goddamn dragon and kill him...I think so..." She announced loudly.- ~Demetria "My name is Crimsonflame?" -She pondered, silently speaking aloud. She looked around her, and among the flames she had at her control, this is where she concluded her name to be of origin. "There's a dragon around here? I don't mean to bother, but...I don't see a Dra--" Her voice was interrted by a flurry of furious roaring. Red eyes gleamed from the enhancing darkness arising from the sky. A meniochol laugh erupted the forest of its terror. Umbra appeared. His tail lashing side to side. He glared among the creatures, grinning whilst baring his teeth. "I told you, I won't give you her memory back, unless you wanted memory rather than her soul.." Umbea's demonic chuckle gave way to a slightly sarcastic tone. "Oh, ''Nyria, why don't you give up? You can't fight the night itself." His gaze turned to the Thunderbird. "And you, why battle one ever so bigger than yourself? Thunder doesn't affect me, I control Night and all its power!" His voice raised to a thunderous triumphant for as he enclosed Crimsonflame in a cage of his claws. "Now, dear Nyria, if you want your dearest Crimson, than, oh, we'll, you'll just have to break each and every claw on this 'Clawcage' to get her out. You have pushed it ever so far, you want her memory as well? You might it have to find out what I will require you to do for it, everything comes with a severe price when you're a Dragon..." ~Umbra -I gathered up strength and, at the speed of light, struck past Umbra. The Four Legendary Eagles followed and lined up beside me.- "I think you'll find, size doesn't matter much as of now. You're only twice the size I am, anyway." -My eyes began to spark, while Kisosen's burned, Psonen's emitted a heavy mist and Wad-zoo-sen's gave off a strong breeze. I knew that Wad-zoo-sen would be physically almost as strong as Umbra, given that Harpy Eagles are built for strength, combine that with his power of wind and his size, being almost three quarters the height of the dragon that stood before us. Surely, I thought, he was no match for the eagle spirits, but I would find that out sooner or later.- ~Aquila ((Now I have to...Just don't say I'm godmodding. Just this once ;-; A little bit)) -Demetria kneeled down and hid her head in her paws, she began sulking silently. Akatosh, guide me. I need you. Just this once... I want Goldine... ''She thought then looked up at the starry sky and roared "I WANT HER BACK!!!!" The roar had shook the earth beneath her, she slowly stood up, her eyes slightly closed. She had remembered what someone had told her in the past, ''Never give up. ''Her ears and tail began twitching. Her body instantly evaporated into golden sparks. Thunderstorms began occuring, their booming noise echoing throughout tamriel. The hums of monks echoed throughout Tamriel aswell, a noise was made which sounded like a large hammer hitting against a gong. A tunnel of golden light blasted from the thundering sky, all of a sudden a swarm of golden sparks appeared near the light. As the light shot back into the sky a golden dragon stood there, panting heavily. It let out a terrifying roar which almost knocked off the Kaosu and the others.- ~Demetria -I glance at the golden dragon that had appeared before us, and still wondered if the godlike figure was enough to take Umbra down, of course I didn't want it to kill him - After all, I had not summoned the eagles for no reason. I knew that my power alone was enough to take down Umbra - at, of course, the cost of my own life and countless others, which I didn't plan anytime soon.- ~Aquila "I am Akatosh. Now you shall die, foul Umbra." The dragon bellowed. Akatosh spread his wings with such force that Umbra himself nearly lost his balance, his eyes emitted a golden light and golden sparks flickered around him. He opened his mouth and thrusted his head forward releasing a tunnel of light. As the tunnel of light shot towards Umbra he hovered into the air and a beam of boiling lava blasted towards him. Akatosh then darted towards him with the speed of lightning he clawed Umbra several times then sunk his fangs into his scales, piercing it, then he whipped his tail across him. "Come fourth, elemental dragon kings" He chanted. The clouds above cleared, revealing four dragons diving towards the ground at amazing speed. The four mighty dragons landed with hardly any impact, "Fire, water, earth and air" Akatosh loudly said. The fire dragon king was Ignis, the water dragon king was Aqua, the earth dragon king was Terra and the air dragon king was Aer. Ignis was infront, Aqua on the front right, Terra on the front left and Aer behind. All of the great dragons hovered in the air and closed their eyes, quickly opening them. Their fierce eyes emmiting a white light, there was a fire tornado, a water tornado, a earth tornado, a air tornado and a light tornado. "We shall defeat you!" They boomed in unison. The tornado's formed together and created a powerful elemental one. A light bolt struck the ground and other elemental dragons who were kings dived from the sky and landed. There were void, blood, darkness, lava, solar, ice and many more. They too made their own element tornado's and they combined with the other already combined tornado. It created a huge, powerful tornado.- ~Demetria -I had dare risked my life and power to strengthen the tornadoes by two times its power. Kisosen set his eyes and feathers ablaze, scorching, and the sun had shined brightly as his own sun fire was added to the tornado. Psonen froze his eyes and feathers, and added northern snow from the top of the highest mountains, powerful enough to put out even the mightiest of flames, except, of course, the sun's. Wad-zoo-sen formed a tornado of his own, and formed it into the main tornado. Finally, I had turned my feathers almost pitch black, only my feathers flickered gold, and added one of my most powerful lightning strikes to the tornado.- ~Aquila -Meanwhile, Kaosu still stood near Crimsonflame. ''This is useless... ''A voice in the back of her mind thought. ''They're never going to defeat Umbra. Crimsonflame... Goldine... She will never have their memories back. ''She tried her best to ignore these thoughts and focus on hope. Aquila and Lord Nocturnal were fighting feircly. So where the elemental dragons, Kisosen, Psonen, and Wad-zoo-sen. For some reason, Kaosu doubted that they could defeat Umbra. "Yes, Crimsonflame... You can control fire," She looked into Crimsonflame's confused eyes. "Please remember... If you remember, then they wouldn't have to risk their lives fighting Umbra, the dragon." Her voice showed little emotion. "Don't... Don't you remember? I'm Kaosu... That's Nocturnal," She pointed at the fighting Nocturnal, "And that's Aquila," She said, nodding towards Aquila who's feathers had turned black and flashed gold. She jumped slightly, hearing the strike of lighting. "And they're both fighting. Not for gold, or medals, but for you, Crimsonflame," A large stalk of grass lay nearby. A spider seemed to had made his home there. She plucked the web, and wrapped it around a gash on Crimson's arm from the dragon's fangs. Her head drooped down as she stared at the earth for a moment, trying to forget the battle. - ═Kaosu -The Elements roared their howls to the everlasting moon. Umbra snidely glared at the Tornado of every power, light, solar, lunar, earth, lightning, fire, flames, water, lava, rock, air, and sky.His powerful claws flicked the useless cat away, into the dusty ground with a bleeding scar. A terrifying roar petrified the mighty dragons that swirled the superior Torando. "I have had it to the ''very edge of my anger, you shall now feel the wrath of a thousand nights!" -A flurry of furious darkness and blood came to sight. His scales emitted a shadoeous aurora. His eyes shimmered a bloodred colour. With another roar, Umbra changed into a creature of 5 times his size, Blood red horns emerged from his skull. His talons grew sharper, bigger. His tail morphed longer, a fierce blade of red color,was on the end. His teeth and jaws morphed into a bigger and more powerful state. His entire self was a Black Hole in itself. "You foolish creatures shall suffer!" -With a swing of his bladed tail, he cut into the tornado, nearly being swallowed by the force, he tumbled along with it. A clean cut inside across it was enough to set the creatures all apart, with him silently grinning in triumph, he bit Nocturnal, and threw her down to the ground, dazed from poison, unconscious from the fall. "Who's next...?" Umbra's voice thundered, racing for the Thunderbird, he trapped it beneath a cage of his claws. "What will you do? See if I care you can't summon your useless companions for an eon!" He grasped the Thunderbird, not letting it escape, he lifted his foretalon (front foot) with Aquila still inside. He smashed it to the ground, pinning her down with a claw, he scarred across each of her wings. "Simple, None will escape from night's wake! But...killing you would be useless, Why not, just kill one of you, and I'll give back your cats memory? Tisk tisk, however, it must be from one powerful being..." ~Lycura just came to join and was in the middle of a fight. She was rather unsure what to do, but she knew she couldn't simply leave when a dragon was attacking members of the legion. She took note of the dragon holding down Aquila, and she roared, "Release her you serpentine tyrant!" With saliva spewing from her jowls mixed with sanguine blood, she leapt into the air at an astonishing speed, dashing on all fours to the beast. With a horrendously loud growl, she clasped her powerful jaws around the beast's wing, shaking to and fro. She allowed her razor sharp canine teeth to shred at the skin of the wing, hard enough to possibly pierce a tendon, which would make flying really painful if it happened.- -Lycura -Umbra scowled at her piercing fangs, as dark blood seeped from the wound. "You are not one to intercept, fool, leave before you shall meet the fatal claw of the Dragon of Death!" His splitting roar thundered through the everlasting nightfall, as iridescent, moonlit shimmers were an unbroken light upon the great Dragon of nightfallen shadows. Wounds scarred his body, a zephyr of blood and shadows. A distant radiance was emitted from the Dragon's gleaming bloodred eyes. A furious roar of pain upon scars of bloodied wounds. ((Guys. Just continue on the roleplay. I've had enough of Jagged Fel too, but his dreams will never come true - so let's ignore him. He can't bother us if we ignore him, can he?)) -I come closer and closer to my own death as the dragon squeezed me harsher and smashed me to the ground. For the first time I thought I might be well and truely deceased, not even a feather be spared so that I could not return as another form. I had clearly underestimated my enemy, a mistake that cost me my life. I weakly made the chirping call of a bald eagle, hoping to give everyone the message that with my injuries and weakness, I now depended on them to save me. The three eagles had made a futile attempt to save me, using their powers, but it would do nothing. I sat there, waiting to bleed out as my feathers grew darker and darker and the flickering would eventually stop. I knew that, when it would, and when my feathers grew hard as stone and jet black, I would be nothing but dead, except this time, forever. ~Aquila ((You accidentally deleted part of my role play, Umbra has fallen)) (Sorry.) -Umbra lay on the ground, fallen from the impact of the creature's scars that had inflicted ever so much pain. His claw sloosened as the fallen creature lay, who now ceased to have a beating heart. Umbra, the dragon who had killed all so many, the spirits of thousands were released. A long scar had been cut along his chest, exposing his heart. The heart was used as a chamber of the lost souls, and of course, now having the dead Umbra, the lives of the dead were released, diss appearing into the flourishing dawn, in which the spirits would live upon a new body if the deteriorating one had rotted. As of Crimsonflame, Her memory was released. Memory was a shaft of light, perfectly aligned with Crimsonflame, her amnesia was healed. As of seeing the first thing that came to sight, Aquila lay, entangled in Umbra's claws. Crimsonflame bounded to her aid, the Great Eagle suffering Immensely. "Aquila...? Please don't die! You can make it, please, I don't want to duel Strife again..." Her mind trailed off, gaping into the distance as thoughts of Cinderflame struck her like the crimson flames the sparked her paws.- -Crimsonflame You can delete this after you read it, but I just wanted to say sorry for "spamming" your page with that conversation with Jagged. I know you guys just wanna rp here and nothing else, I just didn't know where else to write it. Sorry again.---Ino -The other three Eagles surrounded me, wondering and only hoping that what they were about to do would work. "Awes-kon-wa," Kisosen half-muttered and half-whispered. I turned my head and looked in confusion at the large golden eagle. "Awes-kon-wa is dead. I saw her... Paloma destroyed her," I replied, recalling the memories of the past 1000 years. Wad-zoo-sen tapped my wing with his beak. I could feel the soft breeze going through my hard feathers. "That may be so, but... she had a daughter," he said, smiling. I sighed in relief at the thought, though as I did I could feel sharp pains throughout my whole body. "But does her daughter have the same powers she had?" I asked. All I got in reply was a hopeful look from the Harpy Eagle. I then turned my head and smiled at my legion comrades. "She better. Otherwise we..." I coughed out dark red blood, ignoring it and hoping that the others would ignore it too. "Heheh... Otherwise we all know what would happen." I could feel my life being drained away from me as my feathers flickered slowly dimmer.- ~Aquila -Crimsonflame's amber eyes began to tear up, Weaping as Aquila slowly dimmed away. "No Aquila...Don't go! W-we need you...!" Her voice quivered into a shaken cry, tears fell upon the bird that was dying from the severe pain the Dragon had inflicted. In a faint whisper, she spoke again, sobbing. "I-I...I don't w-what to battle -K-Kaousu...D-dont-t leave me..." She fell to the ground, exhausted from both physical and emotional pain. Aquila can't die..! Her thoughts kept reapeting the same as a pool of Scarlet seared the ground. Crimsonflame felt helpless to save the Thunderbird she had so firefly fought for Deputyship, only to see the unfortunate bird lay withering under the Sunlit skies. -Crimsonflame -Kisosen glanced at the weeping Crimsonflame then to me. Me, who was only alive now by the dimmest flicker of light. Not even Nocturnal could heal this - only my kind could - my kind being, Native American legends. The closest I was related to, I knew, was Awes-kon-wa, however she being dead, it might as well been that I would lose hope of surviving if I had not found out she had a daughter. "Go, then, if I am to live," I said, simply and clearly. I watched as Kisosen made a slight nod then, at the speed of light and leaving a trail of sparkling sunfire, he disappeared. He was quick, but even then, how long would he take? My life depended on him, now, for there was no other way that I knew I could survive my horrible injuries. I turned my head slowly to Crimsonflame, my eyes meeting hers. "If I am to die, it would normally be that if at least one of my feathers were spared, I could reincarnate in a different form, however this time..." I shook my head in despair. "Umbra is a dark dragon, and I feel the injuries he has inflicted upon me has given me some of that darkness, too. My feathers are tainted. If I die now, I will not return. But know that if a life ahead of this one waits for me, I will watch you and will celebrate every victory you'd have in battle... Long live the Legendary Legion..."- ~Aquila -Her emerald eyes were bleeding tears as Kaosu watched the wounded Aquila. "No! Y-You can't leave..." She muttered. Suddenly, her ears perked up. She wont leave! If we find a feather, she'll live! '' Before wiping her tears away, she transformed into her faster fox form. bounded away. Her eyes were fixed on the grass, desperatly trying to find a feather from before the battle. There had to be one pure feather here, somewhere. Aquila couldn't die. She ''couldn't.- ═Kaosu -A white beam shot towards where Akatosh stood, he vanished as the beam shot back into the sky, so did the dragon kings. There stood Demetria, she stood still in the spot as if she was paralyzed. "Aqui-Aquila..." She stammered. "N-no this ca-can't be ha-hapenning." She said in a trembling voice. A tear dropped from her eye. She felt like she was a erupting volcano inside and she felt like she was choking. Sorrow and madness crowded her mind, the madness slowly devouring the pure-light inside he and the sorrow stealing her confidence and happiness. Her pelt slowly turned black colour darker then a void, her eyes turning a red. A ominous dark-red aura eveloped her body and her paws set on fire. She hung her head low and her tail became stiff as a rock. The madness that swirled in her mind had already devoured her pure-soul. "Death. It cannot be undone. Unless a miracle happened" She then hung her head high and bellowed in a demonic voice.- ~Demetria -The stars were the only light that prevailed in the clear nightfall. It seemed as though the iridescent rays of starlight wealth for Aquila as Crimsonflame did. It was all for 'me....I-I should have risked my life instead!'' Crimsonflame's thoughts, like sparks of burning coal. Crimson put a paw on Aquila's chest, her broken feathers were easily falling. She tried speaking, but her tears didn't cease. The moonlight shone upon Aquila, a radiant glow in the nights saddening appeal. "Dont leave..." -Crimson -Molten Lava appeared beside Crimsonflame, his pelt striking the shine of Gold from the starlight. He bowed his head to the wounded Aquila, the Tigrador heard of Nocturnal's weaping cry, therefor must remain loyal to Crimson and find them. Molten's silky fur brushed against Aquila as he felt the night's tearful essence. -A small, black dragon started flying toward the group. As he got closer, Crimson recognized her winged snake, Shard. Being able to detect emotions, Shard felt the overcome sadness and grief whom all shared upon the Great Thunderbird, only known as Aquila.- (Sorry. It was late by the time you guys replied and I was asleep) -I look towards the sky, the sky I would soar so freely in, knowing that if help didn't arrive soon... My vision became hazed. "There is a song I know... one that might fit this situation." Then, with an angelic voice, I began to sing, Of all the money that ever I had, I spent it in good company And all the harm that ever I've done,'' Alas, it was to none but me'' And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall, So fill to me the parting glass, Good night and joy be with you all... Oh, all the comrades that ever I had, they're sorry for my going away, And all the sweethearts that ever I loved, they'd wish me one more day to stay, But since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not, I'll gently rise and softly call... Good night and joy be with you all, Good night and joy be with you all. -I closed my eyes at the last line, knowing that my death was seconds away now. A bright light suddenly appeared and a female voice called. ''"I will not allow you to die!"'' The light shrouded me as I opened my eyes in both excitement and relief - it was a voice I knew, the voice of the Winter Wren, Awes-kon-wa. The most fatal wound had healed, although the others were kept, and my feathers were once again pure. At least, most of them. A lot of the feathers on my back were still harder than usual and black, but once again my flight feathers glowed. Awes-kon-wa had a weak power, she was agile and known for her healing, but her powers were meant for healing humans. There was only so much that even her daughter could do, but it was enough that I would live. However, I still didn't move because I knew that my other wounds had been kept and I wouldn't risk worsening them and doubly increasing the pain I was already in.- ~Aquila -A radiant shimmer of wonder gleamed from Crimson's eyes as Aquila began to sing the gentle song. Her thoughts swiveled in thinking Aquila would be gone in seconds, as she felt her decreasing heartbeat. Just suddenly, a flash of light had healed her scarred wound, as Crimsonflame stared in disbelief at the healing Eagle. Her voice was much to weak to speak, yet her tears of faith were all she could try to speak with. Aquila was alive, And Crimsonflame felt her own heart rapidly beating as her spirit came back to life, all thankfulness to the shaft of light given by the Healer bird. -Crimsonflame -The wren landed in front of Crimsonflame, being tiny in comparison but fearless nonetheless. "She will live, although my power cannot go far. It is my mother that has most of it - and as Wakiya would have told you, she is... gone. The wounds will heal over time, but the feathers that remain tainted will not. At least she can wear them with pride of her efforts to destroy Umbra." Psonen walked over to me and laughed a bit. "DId you hear that? You will live! Anyway, I think we have overstayed our visit here. Let us go," And with that, the four legends had gone their seperate ways, leaving me in the care of my comrades.- -Crimsonflame turns to face Aquila, her body shaking with wonderment. "But Aquila, what about Your powers..? And your lightning??" Crimson became worried her position as Deputy might falter, ever since the battle with Umbra, the world has changed strongly around her, fighting to receive victory and freedom from this beast, Crimson looked upon the bird with glazed amber eyes.- -Crimson "They will return, over time. I do not know how long. The tainted feathers on my back do not matter, I only generate lightning through my flight feathers. As long as they remain pure, my powers will always remain... but I need to heal. Do not worry, Crimson," ~Aquila -Crimson, reluctant to agree she would completely heal, nodded her head. "Aquila, your accompiniance and strength to the Legendary Legion has far extended from all of us." Crimsonflame grinned, pleasant now to know Aquila would be alright. Her hopes were now only, Magnus would never appear.- -Crimson -"If Magnus appears, we will just have to go through this again..." I say, as if reading Crimson's thoughts. (But I can't, obviously) I struggle as I pull myself up, then pant, out of energy. "Shall we leave this place?"- ~Aquila -Crimsonflame burned with anxiousness in escaping this realm, for the death penetrating her pelt singed her like the flames she felt scorching her paws. "Yes...I shall go to the Temple, where I will find pure peace from that Dragon..." She turned around, silently surprised as Umbra's darkness had created a land of shadows, that now, was that of a new part of this immense forest. Surprised at first, Crimsonflame felt the evil of Umbra could have made Cinderflame ever so much stronger.- -Crimsonflame -The wolfbird would watch as the bird had been healed miraculously as the dragon had collapsed. In her ancient tongue she said "Rahofan! Dreh dii miin lo zey?" (Miracle! Do my eyes deceive me?) There was a large puff of black smoke and the wolfbird Lycura transformed into her brown and black golden eagle form. She hovered in the air, her soft wingbeats making an ever so silent whistling noise. "Daar sujir, nuz Zu'u kend klov bodein nu...Daal wah dii slenaakin neben inaak iilahkun veyn Zu'u vis praan." (This was astonishing, but I must be heading home now... Return to my sarcophagus under the direct moonlight where I can rest.) Yet she still stared at the miracle before her eyes, amazed by the creatures that defeated the dragon. "Sujir... astonished..." she said. -Lycura -Crimsonflame notices Lycura hover overhead, glancing at her, she realized the woldbird was leaving, a faint glimmer in her eyes, she headed to her homeland.- -Crimson (Well, you seem fluent in the tongue of the dovah :3) -I stared back at the sky, then sighed. I knew it would take a long time before I'm able to fly again, and even then it will be more difficult. I walked slowly, trying to avoid any movements that might worsen my pain, into the direction I presumed to be where the temple was.- ~Aquila -Crimson noticed Aquila's struggle, quickly taking lead, she bound for the northwest as her thoughts raced around of protecting the weakened Aquila, whilst guiding the way to the sacred Temple in which Crimsonflame would reside if not hunting or gathering.- -Crimsonflame ((So I just made this picture .-. ~Aquila)) Errmerrgerrd ^^ So cool, Aquila is just like 'The hell is wrong will you, you wanna mess with me? I don't think so.' xD I like the first one :3 ((Er. I wish I could post pictures -,- I'd flood the whole wikia with pictures o.o)) ~Demetria ((Lol. If you care to look, here's where I got that song from. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HCBSJTUT7k)) ~Aquila ((I also made a mistake back when we were fighting Umbra, because I found out that Wad-zoo-sen would actually be the 3rd biggest, not the 1st, but he would be the strongest. Kisosen's the biggest and I'm the second biggest, but I have the second shortest wingspan... of course... because there's a wren. Now that I think of it, I kind of feel like the picture is saying 'FOUR LEGENDARY EAGLES! And a wren. No one cares about the wren. EAGLES!)) ~Aquila xD Yea, What the heck can the wren control?? ((The wren's a healer bird and most of the time she can also tell the Thunderbird where to go if she's somehow lost. To be honest, the only reason why I created the wren is because I heard that it's a Mohawk legend... and there aren't many Mohawk legends I know that are birds.)) ~Aquila That's really cool, Indians are interesting ^^ well bai I have to go because I am tired >.< 'Night. *prefers to call them Native Americans* ~Aquila ((Lycura, you can join the Legendary Legion ^-^ I'll also make you a beta ^o^ Now I shall pick your title =].)) ~Demetria :O The skilled hunter? I like! :D ~Lycura Also I added a description to the member description places if thats ok, c: Lycura you are so cool ^^ People like things related to wolves in this game, wolfbirds, wolfdragons, wolves, xD -Crimson I agree with Crimson. Welcome to the LL, Lycrua. ^^ You're character is pretty much the most unique one I've seen. Ever. <3 ═Kaosu ((Erm, Aquila, the Swan can't eat fish... Anyone wanna do a quest? The talk page isn't active ;-;)) ~Demetria May I do the Hagraven quest? ═Kaosu (I know the swan doesn't eat fish. I didn't even put that there, someone else did... ~Aquila) Yes you may Kaosu =3 ~Demetria ((Thanks. ^^ Could you be the Hagraven? And if yes, could you start? x3)) ═Kaosu -The Hagraven snuck into Whiterun easily, slowly entering a house which it's door was unlocked but not ajar. The Hagraven then cackled loudly waking up the man that slept on his torn bed, the Hagraven unleashed it's thick, long claws and dug them into the mans throat before he could even run.- ~Demetria -The silloutte of a lady of long claws snuck into a house. Kaosu bounded off to the small cottage, entering the house and skidding to a stop. "No! You monster!" she cried, realising she had been too late. The hagraven's bony, sharp claws were pierced into an innocent villager's throat. Blood dripped from the holes where the skin had been pierced, drying brown and flaky. Kaosu filled with rage. Her four tails twitched in harmony. "You will never hurt anyone ever again." She firmly growled. Her paws glew blue, along with the rune on her head. Her breathing became rapid as she pointed her paw at the monster, sending a blue fireball at it.- ═Kaosu -The Hagraven screeched in fright as the fireball had shot towards it. The Hagraven fled and exitted the house, it would get revenge on the mighty kitsune, somehow. The Hagraven careened to the city gates like a mad cow, looking back and sighting the nimble kitsune chasing it.- Demetria -Kaosu bounded after the hagraven. She snarled furiously, gaining on the monster. Taking a leap, she landed atop the kitsune's back. Her claws sank into the monster's flesh, and her jaw locked on a lump of skin.- ═Kaosu -The Hagraven let a out a ear-splitting scream of agony as the kitsunes claws sank into it's flesh, it quickly withered into a pile of ash that drifted into the whistling.- ((Erm, this was boring. Nvm)) ~Demetria ((Troutjaw, You can decently join as a Phoelyn. ^^ Welcome to the Legendary Legion! -Crimsonflame)) you! ^^ -Troutie(Feuer) -Feuer looked around his new home, shifting his large, flaming paws. A dead leaf-fall leaf --barely alive-- caught flame under it, causing Feuer's unsual celestial-like eyes to blink, his paws smashing to leaf under him. His head swiveled side to side looking down again as his body hunched up and his wings covered his whole boy, making him unseeable under them.- ~Feuer -The large ice dragon had just made her way into the clearing, flapping her wings and hovering just above the clearing. Every silent wingbeat sent a small aura of ice and lightning swirling about them. Lycura had finally got the courage to return to Legendary Legion in her true dragon form. She was pretty sure nobody would know who she was, so she hovered and said calmly yet in a very deep dragon voice, "Ahnok, hello. I am Alahkrii... Lycura. I just tried out my new dragon form." The powerful serpentine beast folded her wings and landed on the earth quite hard, a tremor shaking the ground for a few seconds. "Vik," she said in the dragon language. "Got to get used to that landing." ~Lycura ~Crimsonflame heard the birds of dawn arise as the Dragon lay, in which the iced appearance of the creature brought a frozen singe of fear strike her heart. As the Phoelyn set a broken leaf alight, her pelt singed with flames as she forced herself to burn to keep herself warm in this cold dawnlight that arose in the far meadows~ ~ Crimsonflame -With a blink of my eyes, a large pile of leaves blew in the wind and I was revealed underneath. I had just woken up nearby the clearing, only to find that, unfortunately, minimal healing of my wounds was done, apart from on my wings, and I was able to fly once again - it would ache - but I could fly, however less steadily. The take-off would be a problem though. It now hurt to walk as a wound on my legs had become infected overnight. "Good morning," I grinned, still laying down and still tired. I was tempted to rest more but now was not the time.- ~Aquila Nixie Guess what? I'm pregnant! With kits! My mate is Greysky and I wish to inform you...I am now a queen, (warrior cat queen, that is) and I will probably need the help of Kaouri (hinting Kaouri to be ready) and my kits will go in the Legendary Legion... ^^ -Crimsonflame ((Oh, so someone called Troutjaw joined? If so then what is her/his name and creature? Congrats Crimsonflame >> Would Greysky like to join Legendary Legion? ^-^ )) ~Demetria His name is Feuor, and he's a Phoelyn, and thanks! -Crimson Oh and Greysky wasn't in a clan, (vex role plays as him) Also, I made a page for a friend I know, the Sphyri Lyphro one. She has played the game before and she wants to get back into the groove of it, you can talk to her if you want, just dont say I said anything -Crimsonflame Oh... Welcome Feuor, can I see your roleplay so I can decide on your rank =] Can I ask Sphyri Lyphro to join Legendary Legion? I'll be waiting for your kits to join Legendary Legion, I'll be glad to have them in the legion ^-^ ~Demetria Nix Thanks, Sphyri is an Ice Kitsune, can you add her as a Beta, As a warrior ._. And I hope my kits will be enough for this Legion xD -Crimson =Tryouts for Kits= I am holding a tryout for my kits, there are five of them, but you have to show me how you roleplay, as the kit, of course. ^^ Amberkit - A female, light ginger kit with green eyes Zephyrkit - A darkish, brown male kit with amber eyes Cakekit - A fluffy white she-kit with gold eyes Flamekit - An auburn, male cat with blind green eyes Cinderkit - A black she kit with icy blue eyes (Taken - Dapplepaw) Start role playing as one of them and I will decide if u are good ^^ -Crimsonflame Alright. Even though you brought it up on chatzy~ -Dapplepaw(sc (Rp is below.) Cinderkit mewled loudly as her bright icy blue eyes flapped open. She squirmed as she pushed her siblings away in excitement, trying to look outside of the nursery. When she stood at the entrance, she smiled widely, admiring how the outside was so big and different. Suddenly, Flamekit came rushing and tackled her over, "You kicked me in the stomach!" He almost wailed. Cinderkit only let out a purr of laughter as she pushed him off, "Only because I wanted to see the outside." She stood up and shook her fur, nearly loosing her balance. Her tail lashed from side to side in amusement until she felt a small breath being blown against it. As she turned around to look, Crimsonflame stood there, but instead of glaring, a warm smile creeped on her face. Crimsonflame picked up Cinderkit and placed her down beside the other kits. Cinderkit only yawned, realizing that she felt tired. Curling up, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep as usual. Dapplepaw, that was perfect!! Cinder kit is dark, so yeah, You can be Cinder ^^ Good Job! Anyone may continue. ((I could draw your kits for you, with my tablet... you know... ~Aquila *Is laughing way too hard in real life right now.* ((I actually do have one, but I lost it... :( )) ~Aquila xD Thanks, Aquila ^^ If you ever find it, Cinderkit is black she-kit with blue eyes. Amberkit is light ginger she kit with lime green eyes. Flamekit is an auburn male cat with blind ivy green eyes. Cakekit is a fluffy female white kit with golden eyes...and Zephyrkit is a dark brown male kit with amber eyes. ^3^ -Crimson (Laughed so hard at your pic xD) How do I put a picture in the infobox template? ;-; ~Demetria Nix ((I'll do it for you, Nix. Which picture is it?)) ~Aquila Nixie, I really need to talk to you. Come here : http://www.chatzy.com/17145604893448 Please come quickly. It's important, and no one else can come but me and Nix! -Crimsonflame ((I'm not an official or anything, but Noccy, there is a list of birds being added to WOB on the wikia... Also, I believe requests have been reopened(?) so... you might be able to ask Frodo for a custom bird. But yeah. I'm not sure. I'm bored, could anyone roleplay with me? Sorry in advance; I suck at starting.)) -The dawn sun rose over the horizon, tinting Tamriel's sky red. The gentle breeze rustled the green leaves as birds sang quietly. Kaosu stood on the peak of a mountain, overlooking Tamriel with amazed eyes. Her tails swayed to the gentle beat of the wind as she gazed across the Legendary Legion's land. Shaking her head momentarially, she heard a rustle of leaves. Craning her head around, she saw crimson spots on the grass. The grey kitsune curiously padded up to one. A scarlet pawprint... ''Her pupils grew as she realized that these were tracks of an Acerbitas. The kitsune took a few steps back towards the cliff edge, her claws unsheathed. With a snarl, the pure black creature sprang from the forest, along with two other wolves. Kaosu gasped as one of the wolves charged at her, knocking her over. The grey fox tumbled over, nearly falling off the peak. The Acerbitas' bloodied paws had stained part of her coat red. Chest heaving, Kaosu struggled to her paws. Her eyes locked onto the one who had harmed her, as she pounced onto the wolf. She raked her claws across it's solid black pelt, and she clamped her jaws into the creature's flesh. Howling in pain, the wolf shook wildly in attempt to throw the kitsune off. He succeeded, shaking Kaosu off with a piece of his flesh in her teeth. The fox lay on the forest ground, looking weakly at the pack on wolves.- ═Kaosu ((Demetria, you can ask Frodo herself. Also, the limit for requesting public birds is three per person, and I'm already out on my requests with the Cockatiel, Harpy Eagle and Wedge-tailed eagle, but that was back when I wasn't an admin. Requesting private birds was an offer closed long ago. Also, with some you need to be more specific, not just 'swan' or 'parrot', but like 'Mute Swan' or 'Indian Ringneck parrot'. I'm also pretty sure Striated Pardalotes are being added, but I'm not sure. And NO, you can NOT go creating 10 accounts so you can request even more birds. That's cheating.)) -My razor sharp eyes spotted the dark blood of the Acerbitas, and struggling, I dropped from my perch and spread my wings, soaring over to Kaosu. I flashed my eyes, creating the thunder and distracting the pack of wolves. I then beat my wings, slowly and unstable, creating a weak lightning strike towards one wolf. I grabbed another wolf with my beak and the Acerbitas with my talons. I crushed the wolf with my beak but the infection on my legs and wound on my wings has not yet healed and as I attempted to land, a searing pain spread throughout my whole body and I crashed, groaning in pain.- ~Aquila ((Oh, and why was I demoted? ~Aquila)) -Kaosu watched as Aquila came to help her; her eyes flashing gratitude. The bleeding wolves were no match for Aquila. Struggling to her paws, she dashed over and bit the electrocuted wolf in his neck, just to make sure he was dead. Hearing a moan of pain, her ears became erect. "Aquila?!" She cried, bounding over to the Legendary Legion deputy. She crouched next to the fallen bird. "I'm so sorry! We need to get you to Kaori!" She said, gently nosing the bird up.- ═Kaosu ((Fine. Where can I ask Frodo? Oh and Kaori doesn't roleplay on the talk page.)) -Demetria had heard all the commotion going on and rushed towards it. She sighted Aquila who was injured. She heard noise of rustling, she slowly looked over her shoulder and saw the towering Acerbitas alpha of the pack who glared at her. The Acerbitas swiped it's paw across Demetria's shoulder, she left out a yelp of pain and tried shifting into a animal but she was drowned in too much agony. Demetria tripped on a thick log and fell to the ground, hitting her head on the wooden log. She groaned in pain and tried getting up but her whole body felt numb. ''I didn't know a Acerbitas was this strong... Demetria thought and tried scrambling away from the beast but she was paralysed by the numbness of her body. The beast picked Demetria up and flung her at a nearby tree, she hit her head again on the tree and fell to the ground, she was knocked out.- ~Demetria Nix -I, Feu, was not happy about this. I emitted a growl from my dial, dashing for the Acerbitas. Instead of the neck, I grasped its shoulder. I enjoyed hearing its yowl of pain. It made me feel.....satisfied.- ''Demetria! Demetria! -I called out my companion's name as the Acerbitas bit my leg. I yelped, it bit harder. I finally twisted my spinal column, grabbing my spear in my dial. I swiveled the other way, stabbing the Acerbitas in its head. I sheathed my spear, and, being in the hollow earth, let it fall to the core, where a little "''sizzzzz" sounded.- Deme! Deme! -I sprouted my wings and flew back up to Demetria, sniffing her, then laying on her chest, sighing.- Feu (Is a Demon Wolf, not a Phoelyn) -Demetria shifted into a animal, she was not a human anymore but a wolf with pure-white fur and golden eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Feuer's black furry head resting on her chest. Demetria put on a weak smile and unsteadily stood up, she nuzzled Feuer on the nose affectionatley and gave a small wolf kiss on his furry cheek. "T-Thank yo-you." Demetria stammered and looked back at the other two, she wanted to go help Aquila but she could not walk, she stood still instead and gave Feu another nuzzle then rubbing her head against his.- ~Demetria Nix Nocturnal its me, Redclaw I was wondering if we could make an alliance with Marshclan and Legendary Legion please? ((Ok Redclaw. Legendary Legion and Marshclan have made an alliance. =]. )) ~Demetria Nix ((Here are the new updates: Aquila, you are not a deputy anymore but... A General (aka Warlord), you have been given the ability to summon a army that is under your command and you are able to now make agreements with me, the leader. ^-^ Guys, you can pick your classes for LL here: '''http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FantasyCharacterClasses... Btw there is no Academy of Legends anymore, but a area called 'Arena of Legends' has been replaced. Hope you liked these two new updates =D.)) ~Demetria Nix ((Oh! Thanks, but I feel I won't use the summon ability too often unless absolutely necessary - my character prefers to use her own powers. Ask Frodo for stuff on her wiki profile, WrappedUpFrodo. (Link if you're lazy :3))) -I beat my wings to help lift myself onto my feet. I turned my head and greeted the Demon Wolf. "I do not believe we have met. I am Aquila, or as the legends dictate me, the Thunderbird, Wakį́yą." ~Aquila ((Okie Aquila ^-^.)) ~Demetria Nix ((...Aquila......You said something mean ''about me on facebook, super mean''... You said 'Have you not seen the way she roleplays, Juno? She godmods and kills me every turn on TDS! TDS? More like turdies! jesus! and i've seen her pics, she looks like shit. almost as shit as her roleplay.' Aquila, if I find out that this is true then... You'll be banished from LL forever and your general rank will be taken away from you and be given to Vex or Goldine. Don't even convince me that you did not say that, jerk. I don't even have pics you liar!! -_- Oh and Juno told me this on FLAB. ^-^ Congratulations Aquila.)) ~Demetria Nix ...What?!? Oh. OH. Fuck me fuck me fuck me FUCK ME FUCK ME. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAPPEN. Demetria, please, believe me... Juno is a deceiver. A BIG deceiver. She worsened my reputation in front of the other World of Birds admins, which was going Really FAR! SHE is friends with Sacha! Sacha of all people! '''She lies about me all the time, but to go ''this far?! This is too much... Oh my fucking God... Oh. My. God. You HAVE to believe me - besides, I NEVER refer to you as 'Azura'. I call you Nocturnal outside of roleplay and Demetria or Ignis in roleplay. Juno doesn't even have a facebook and if she does then I would never accept her as a facebook friend - why should I? She's an assface and there's nothing good to be said about her! Another thing is that it is unbelievably rare for me to post on facebook on 'public', 'friends of friends' or 'friends'. Aside from those rare times, I always '''post to Close Friends, and Juno is ''no close friend of mine. Another thing is that I post with perfect grammar, the level of grammar in that message is definitely Juno level. Someone on here has to back me up! ~Aquila Hello, and goodbye, Legendary Legion. I am afraid I cannot play anymore. I will still allow people to role play as my kits, but I put Ino in charge of who is to role play them. Too late for a formal farewell... And my reasons will be hidden. I am sorry that this must happen, I will still check the wiki, but I probably wont reply to your goodbyes. So all I must say now, is thank you. ~Crimsonflame This is why I was gone...by the way ;-; WHAT!? CRIMSONFLAME, WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!? ;-; ~Demetria Nix I'm sorry, but this isn't a choice. I have to leave. -Crimson ((But why can't you play anymore?)) ~Demetria Nix ((Reasons meant to remain unknown. Forget it, Nixie.)) -Light was that of a shimmering crystalupon the forest floor beneath her paws. Darkness fought against the arising dusk. The sun wasa still glowing flowering the clouds of the sky. Auburn fur rbrushed against the gentle zephyr. A single teardrop fell onto the ground, now a evaporated droplet as her scorching pelt burned. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest as her face grew hot. Crimson's voice was chocked back by tears, in which burned around her, creating a fiery mist. She was surrounded by the fire that became of her tears. "I don't want to go..." She slowly padded along the forest floor, which soon bustled past her as she began to run. In which direction she wasn't sure, yet her mind throbbed to go to her Temple. "I shall not deserve this...should I?" Crimsonflame's voice was a faint whisper. She looked toward the setting sun that burned the horizon. The Temple was before her, in which seemed golden in the sun's ending rays that only prooved a silent nightfall. She bound onto the pedestal, ready to say her last goodbyes. "Goodbye"- ~Crimsonflame .(Last Roleplay) I'm very sorry that you have to leave. Crimsonflame, I will miss you for the time being. ═Vex ((Bye...forever...Crimsonflame never really died, but her spiritual life is all she is, forever hunting with Goldine and the ancestors before her...I would like Nixie to take over role playing as Xaviar, aka Molten Lava)) ((P.S, I won't be quitting the game, just...certain restrictions. So, in which case, in the Legendary Legion is in a battle with Umbra, Magnus (PLEASE NOT MAGNUS) or anything that threatens death for the Legendary Legion, then I'll help, but, y'know...Not nearly as much.)) ((You can role play with me as though I am there (((Example: *The Kitsune walked past the Temple of the silently spirited Crimsonflame*))) )) Here's my roleplay (x3 I had tou) -A silent chill arose in the sky as dusk emitted a shimmering light. Crimsonflame focused flames around her burning spirit that lay unchilled by the breeze. Her tears of goodbye created the beautiful fiery mist that was set alight by the last lights of dusk. Crimson closed her eyes, her spirit now burning of flames. Her pelt emitted a golden, flame colored aurora amongst her russet fur. "Vonok, dii faithful koriid.Il faal Tigrador tuum zey aak zey asamit faal Nahlon Zii ko vein Zu'u fent reyzan.Faal Yol do faal Vu alok ko dii sil, il yuvon krein hel alight dii yolos." ~Crimsonflame Liar. You said that the above was your last roleplay. I like it, though; "Farewell, my faithful companion. Let the Tigrador within me guide me along the Silent Spirit in which I shall remain. The Fire of the Dawn arise in my soul, let gold sun set alight my flame," It's nice, even if it may not make much sense. If you truly are leaving, then I'll see you again very soon. Goodbye. -The dusk sky descended on Tamriel. Kaosu crept through the dense woods, ears erect for any sign of danger. She drank in the air for a moment, picking up the familiar scent of Crimsonflame. Why is she out here? ''The grey kitsune bounded towards the scent, before skidding to a stop. Before her was the magnificent Temple. Her eyes went wide as she recalled memories from her past life about an eclipse happening at this landmark. The moon shrouded the sun, turning the sky pitch black. The ground boilded as Crimsonflame and her took shelter in a large oak tree. Kaosu shook her head vigorously, shaking away the memories. She spotted Crimsonflame atop a pedestal. Flames surrounded her like the sun, casting a golden aura around the she-cat. Closing her eyes, Kaosu bowed her head.- ═Kaosu ((Dood, Whoever revealed what I said in the Dragon Language wasn't fair >.> -Crimson)) -I soared the dusk sky and above the ocean happily, knowing that finally my infection had passed and my wounds healed, however at times it would still ache or spasm. I dived, tucking in my wings and descending like a bullet, and caught a whale in my talons. After I finished eating my prey, I once again soared above the clouds, and sighted the Temple where a grey kitsune stood. I half-flew half-dived to the Temple to meet Kaosu, and as I was landing I had a strange, relieving feeling on my darkened back feathers, there shined a light. I said nothing, only stared at the Temple, until the light shifted into the form of a tiny bird, a Winter Wren. "Wha..." I was amazed at what I saw and continuously tried to shake the image away. I had to be hallucinating. "''Greetings, Wakiya," the wren said, and immediately I glanced, my beak open, and recognised the voice of the bird. "Awes-kon-wa...?" I was confused - very confused. "I thought you..." Awes-kon-wa simply smiled and nodded. "You silly eagle! Legends can not be killed by other legends of their type! They are either killed by something else or die by natural causes," she jumped to my beak. "Natural causes?" I asked. "We are not immortal?" "Of course not. We live very, very long, yes, but we are not immortal. In fact, you are quite old now. You will not die soon, no, that will take more than a dozen millenia still, but you are old!" ''the wren jumped in front of Kaosu. ''"Who are you?" ''"Awes-kon-wa!" I hissed. "Kaosu, where is Crimsonflame? I thought she would be here with you..."- ~Aquila ((It was very fair.)) -Kaosu looked at the wren before her. "W-What...?" She muttered, craning her head around to see Aquila. "Crimsonflame... She is here... I believe she is leaving..." The vixen took a deep breath, and pointed at an angle towards the temple. There, her ally even before birth, stood on a pedestal of the ruins. The she-cat's crimson pelt shone gold, like the sun. Straining, she saw tears in the she-cat's eyes. "But I know that she will come back." Kaosu looked into the Thunderbird's eyes. The kitsune's gaze was watering.- ═Kaosu ((Think twice, Kaosu...I might not...-Crimson)) -I glanced at Kaosu then Crimson, her shining pelt somewhat reminded me of Kisosen. "Onhka thi? (Who's that?)"'' Awes-kon-wa tilted her head as I looked at her with a hint of sadness but also an expression of adorement for the cute bird. I looked back at Crimson and, to my dismay, found that I was actually crying without even noticing. "Goodbye, then. You have always been a good friend, perhaps one of the best, and I hesitate to let you go but if it is what you wish, then I cannot stop you, for there is a saying: If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, then that was what it is meant to be. Ónen ki' wáhi (Goodbye).- ~Aquila ((Good news everybody. Yesterday three new members joined, Reon Jaeger joined, shes still working on her character for LL though, the other persons name is Alith in the Legion, Ripplepaw also joined, her names Kaer in the legion, Kaer is a male half Griffon that is mixed with Puma. Alith is a Low-Ranking Soldier and Reon and Kaer is a High-Ranking Soldier. This all the information for today. I think there is currently 29 members in LL including me.)) ~Demetria Nix